Magnétisme
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Après une investigation approfondie du mystérieux courant – et une série de poignées de mains ridicules avec tout le vaisseau – l'équipe avait bien fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Ces décharges n'existaient qu'entre Keith et Lance, elles n'étaient ni douloureuses ni dangereuses, et ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment – comme vaincre Zarkon, entre autres.OS Klance.


Bonjour fandom de Voltron, je suis ici pour prêcher la bonne parole du Klance.

Si vous devez remercier quelqu'un pour cet OS, c'est ma waifu Bymeha, qui m'a traînée dans le gouffre du Klance (et que j'aime très fort pour ça d'ailleurs) et d'ailleurs il est pour elle cet OS, PARCE QUE C'EST LA LUMIERE DE MA VIE, LE KEITH DE MON LANCE, LE SAMOURAI DE MON SHARPSHOOTER, TOUT CA. Voilà.

ECRIVEZ SUR VOLTRON MES AMIS, PEUPLONS LE FANDOM FRANCAIS, IL EN A GRANDEMENT BESOIN. Oui je crie, j'ai mal au crâne et cet OS m'a vidée de mon énergie.

Et allez lire ce que fait Bymeha sur Voltron si vous en voulez encore (vous vous en remettrez jamais mais who cares) c'est elle qui m'a donné toutes les idées pour cet OS 8D

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.**

 **BONNE LECTURE ET SIGN ME THE FUCK UP ZARKON**

* * *

La première fois que le courant s'était manifesté, Keith et Lance se battaient à mains nues, seuls dans la salle d'entraînement du vaisseau. Ils ne se souvenaient même plus exactement ce qui les avait menés à se livrer à ce duel – sans doute une énième provocation de Lance ou peut être simplement l'ennui – toujours est-il que Keith avait essayé de lui mettre une droite et que Lance avait saisi son poing avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Et à cet instant précis, ils avaient sursauté comme s'ils venaient de se faire électrocuter.

Lance avait grogné parce que pour une fois, il avait le dessus, mais aussi parce que le choc les avait tellement surpris qu'ils s'étaient rapidement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient dévisagés, perplexes. Ça n'était ni douloureux ni vraiment désagréable. C'était juste… étrange.

\- Euh, c'était quoi ça ? avait fini par demander Lance.

\- J'en sais rien, avait avoué Keith en regardant sa paume. On aurait dit une sorte de choc électrique, mais…

\- Mais ça faisait pas mal.

Après un moment de silence où ils se jetèrent tous les deux des regards désorientés, Lance avait lâché :

\- Bizarre. On recommence ?

Keith avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, pour voir si ça se reproduit. Pour la _science_ , Keith.

Keith avait levé les yeux au ciel. Qu'il lui tienne la main pour la _science,_ mais bien sûr. Il avait haussé les épaules. Après tout, lui aussi, ça l'intéressait de savoir si le phénomène se reproduirait.

Keith lui avait tendu sa main d'une manière un peu gênée et _franchement embarrassante_ , si on lui avait posé la question. Lance avait juste haussé les sourcils plusieurs fois d'un air suggestif, ce qui avait donné envie à Keith de lui mettre une baffe.

Honnêtement, Keith avait juste prévu de poser sa paume contre la sienne – un peu comme s'il lui avait tapé dans la main, mais Lance avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens comme si c'était normal, tout ça en le regardant dans les yeux, pas gêné le moins du monde. Ils étaient restés comme ça pendant au moins une minute pour voir si la force du courant s'intensifierait ou pas. Ils n'avaient ressenti aucune différence. C'était toujours la même sensation d'être liés.

Et à cette pensée, à son plus grand désarroi, Keith s'était mis à rougir violemment sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il avait tourné la tête et prestement récupéré sa main.

\- Faudrait qu'on en parle à Coran, avait-il marmonné pour se donner une contenance. Il saura peut-être d'où ça vient.

\- Et faire l'expérience avec les autres. avait ajouté Lance d'un air songeur. Voir si c'est juste nous deux ou pas.

Keith s'était giflé mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que ça ne puisse pas leur arriver qu'à eux.

\- Euh, ouais, bien sûr.

Après une investigation approfondie du mystérieux courant – et une série de poignées de mains ridicules avec tout le vaisseau – l'équipe avait bien fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'existait qu'entre Keith et Lance, il n'était ni douloureux ni dangereux, et ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment – comme vaincre Zarkon, entre autres.

Ils avaient fini par arrêter d'y faire attention et ça leur arrivait souvent de l'oublier, de se frôler et de se crier dessus parce que _« tu m'as encore électrocuté, débile ! » « Quoi ? C'est toi qui me colles, dégage ! »._ Le courant ne se manifestait pas quand Keith portait ses gants et ça lui arrivait un peu trop souvent de les _oublier_ depuis, d'ailleurs.

Toutefois, ce mystérieux courant avait fini par trouver une utilité, un jour où ils étaient en reconnaissance dans un vaisseau Galra. Keith avait enlevé son gant pour ouvrir la porte, quand Lance l'avait arrêté.

\- Attends ! On pourrait essayer de voir si je peux les ouvrir en te tenant la main !

Keith avait haussé les sourcils.

\- On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, Lance.

\- Mais ça m'intrigue !

\- On n'a pas le temps ! avait protesté Keith.

\- Ferme-la et donne-moi ta main !

Keith avait soupiré d'exaspération, et avait fini par lui tendre sa main. Le courant familier l'avait envahi et il avait regardé Lance appuyer sa paume sur le détecteur. Après une demi-seconde, la porte s'était ouverte.

\- Ha ! Je te l'avais dit ! Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter ! Ha !

Lance se livra ensuite à une danse de la victoire tout à fait ridicule dans le couloir du vaisseau, ce qui leur valut de se faire repérer immédiatement et d'avoir à s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à leurs lions.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! T'as failli nous faire tuer !

\- Ha, t'es juste dégoûté parce que j'avais raison ! Eh ouais, t'es pas le seul à pouvoir ouvrir les portes des Galra, maintenant.

Keith ne cesserait sûrement jamais d'être étonné par cette manière que Lance avait d'être aussi désinvolte à propos de son sang Galra, comme s'il s'en moquait, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Et ça le rassurait plus qu'il n'oserait jamais le lui avouer de savoir que même s'il avait été le foutu fils caché de Zarkon, Lance s'en moquerait éperdument.

Bon sang, Lance aurait même été capable de lui sortir un truc du genre « _C'est pour ça que t'es aussi casse-pied alors, c'est ton côté Galra_ »

Au fil du temps et des combats menés contre les Galra à ses côtés, Lance avait fini par considérer la possibilité qu'il ait pu se tromper sur le compte de Keith.

Il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la désinvolture et de la prétention cachait bien d'autres choses ; que Keith ne s'éloignait pas des autres parce qu'il se pensait trop bien pour eux, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour s'en rapprocher.

Il avait compris que tout ce qui avait pu l'agacer chez Keith cachait quelque chose d'autre qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir, et que toutes les qualités qu'il lui enviait, Keith les avait sans doute acquises au prix d'épreuves que personne ne soupçonnait.

Alors oui, Lance s'était senti terriblement stupide de l'avoir jugé si vite et s'était dit que _« Peut être que si t'avais vécu seul pendant aussi longtemps, tu serais un peu distant et froid, toi aussi »_

Au fil du temps, toute la jalousie qu'il avait pu éprouver à son égard avait fini par laisser place à une sorte d'admiration – même si **jamais** , il ne le lui avouerait.

Et Keith pouvait être terriblement difficile à déchiffrer, par moments.

Lance s'était mis à l'observer plus souvent qu'avant et n'avait pas pris la peine de s'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussaient à le faire. Parce que tout chez Keith l'intriguait, qu'il avait horreur de ne pas pouvoir cerner quelqu'un – et parce qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, non plus. Il l'observait parce qu'il en avait envie et il aurait bien aimé voir quelqu'un essayer de l'en empêcher.

Lance ne savait pas si Keith s'en rendait compte et il s'en _moquait_.

Il finirait par percer son bouclier - c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, voir qui Keith était vraiment quand il ne se refermait pas comme une huître, quand il ne s'énervait pas pour éviter les questions parfois trop intrusives de Lance.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Oh, Keith voyait _très bien_ ce qu'il essayait de faire.

En même temps, c'était difficile de ne pas remarquer le regard de Lance qui le suivait presque trop souvent pour ça paraisse normal. Et il y avait aussi eu cette fois où Lance l'avait nargué en prétendant qu'il était bien plus grand que lui.

\- Mange encore un peu de soupe et tu seras peut-être aussi grand que moi un jour. raillait-il avec ce ton qui avait le don d'exaspérer Keith.

\- On n'a même pas cinq centimètres de différence, crétin !

\- Ah, t'es sûr ?

Et Lance s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, si près – _beaucoup trop près_ – que Keith avait pu distinguer très clairement toutes les taches de rousseur sur ses joues, si près qu'il avait pu sentir l'odeur de ce masque ridicule qu'il se mettait sur la figure tous les soirs.

\- Euh, ouais – euh. avait marmonné Lance, tellement près du visage de Keith que son souffle se mêlait au sien.

\- Alors ? articula Keith. _Eh ?_

Keith aurait tellement voulu le narguer sur son incapacité à évaluer leur différence de taille – le problème, c'était que cette soudaine proximité l'avait déstabilisé tout autant que lui.

Lance marmonna à toute vitesse une excuse pour s'enfuir en courant. Keith soupira longuement au milieu du couloir.

Il songea que même si c'était difficile pour lui d'abandonner complètement ses défenses naturelles et même si parfois il avait encore l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se protéger de tout et tout le monde, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Lance le poursuive.

Et honnêtement, il espérait de tout son coeur que Lance ne s'arrêterait jamais d'essayer de briser ses défenses.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par y parvenir et il n'attendait que ça.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, Keith ?

Keith soupira et s'accouda à la barrière. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Shiro, mais ça restait quand même terriblement embarrassant.

\- Je…Je sais pas comment faire comprendre à Lance que je l'aime bien.

Shiro lui sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air étonné le moins du monde.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? soupira Keith en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Non, non, le rassura Shiro. Je crois que je te connais bien, c'est tout.

Keith lui rendit un faible sourire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Lance le sache. C'est pour ça que tu devrais juste le lui dire.-

\- Quoi, comme ça ?

Shiro haussa les épaules.

\- Des fois, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis, vu que vous disputez souvent, c'est difficile de deviner que tu… l'aimes bien, termina Shiro en riant.

\- Il m'exaspère tellement par moments, soupira Keith. Mais…

Il s'arrêta avant de dire quelque chose de vraiment niais. Shiro posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Dis-lui juste ce que tu penses, Keith.

Keith hocha la tête.

\- Merci, Shiro.

Ce n'était pas la première fois – et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière – que Keith se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir Shiro.

* * *

Pidge ne s'était jamais remise de la déception de ne pas pouvoir jouer à sa précieuse console de jeux dans le vaisseau. Elle l'avait donc bricolée jour et nuit jusqu'à inventer un générateur qui pourrait la faire fonctionner. Et après ça, les paladins avaient passé des heures devant ce chef d'œuvre qu'était Final Fantasy XV. Même Shiro s'était laissé tenter.

Lance n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait eu les larmes aux yeux à la fin du jeu. Il avait donc passé toute la semaine suivante à beugler la chanson Stand by Me de Florence + the Machine dans tout le vaisseau, pour le plus grand malheur de ses compagnons.

Jusqu'à cette fois mémorable où il avait hurlé directement dans l'oreille de Keith pour l'emmerder, une main théâtralement posée sur le cœur :

 _ **\- And darling darling staaaay with me, staaaaaaay with meeee**_

Keith n'avait sûrement jamais autant regretté de lui avoir lâché _« Ta gueule, Lance, par pitié »_

\- On lui dit ou pas ? considéra Hunk. Il a l'air tellement convaincu, ça me ferait presque de la peine.

Pidge ricana et lui cria :

\- Lance, si tu dois nous casser les oreilles, chante au moins les bonnes paroles !

Lance s'arrêta immédiatement et Keith en profita pour le pousser du canapé et le faire tomber.

\- Comment ça, les bonnes paroles ? Je les connais très bien, je vous signale.

\- On penserait que depuis le temps ça serait le cas ouais, ricana Shiro. Mais non ?

\- Que-

-Lance, c'est _**stand by me**_. dit Pidge sans même lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Pas **stay with me**.

Lance prit un air choqué et démoralisé en réalisant que Pidge avait – une fois de plus – raison. Son honneur était bafoué, sa crédibilité piétinée. *

\- Stay with me, _n'importe quoi_ …

Lance plissa les yeux. Est-ce que Keith était vraiment en train de _rire_ ?

Il avait beau être mort de honte et furieux que Keith ose se moquer de lui, c'était tellement rare de l'entendre rire d'aussi bon cœur qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lui sauter à la gorge.

Et il se surprit même à penser ce que ce rire-là valait bien la peine de passer pour un débile.

* * *

Ce fut à peine quelques jours plus tard que Keith se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être pris le conseil de Shiro légèrement trop au pied de la lettre. Il se disputait – encore – avec Lance, qui cette fois-ci était venu le provoquer pour trois fois rien, et Lance avait fini par lui crier :

\- Mais _pourquoi_ faut toujours que tu me prennes la tête ? Hein ?

La première pensée de Keith avait été _« tu te fous de moi ? C'est toi qui es venu me chercher des poux, espèce de crétin »_ , mais il avait ensuite repensé à ce que Shiro lui avait conseillé.

« _Dis-lui juste ce que tu penses_. »

Très bien.

\- C'est toi qui m'a pris la tête je te signale. s'écria-t-il en posant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Lance. Et si je réagis comme ça, c'est parce que tu me _plais_ , voilà !

Lance écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et Keith se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 _Putain. De. Quiznak._

Il aurait normalement trouvé une énorme source de satisfaction dans le fait d'avoir réussi à couper le sifflet à Lance, mais il était bien trop terrifié par sa réaction pour y penser.

\- Eh. Euh. Je.., balbutia Lance en essayant de trouver ses mots. _Aaaah_ !

Visiblement fatigué de ne pas réussir à formuler ce qu'il pensait, Lance s'approcha de lui d'un air à la fois hésitant et déterminé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et Keith ignora de toutes ses forces le réflexe qui le poussait à s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible – parce que c'en était trop pour lui et que même s'il avait été prévenu dix ans à l'avance, il n'aurait jamais été prêt pour le moment où Lance l'avait embrassé.

Au moment même où Lance l'attira contre lui et où ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, Keith sentit le courant le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, le remuer de fond en comble comme un foutu tremblement de terre. Il ne s'était jamais fait électrocuter aussi fort auparavant et rien, _rien_ ne lui avait paru aussi inévitable que leur connexion.

Keith n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait bien se remettre d'un baiser pareil – il n'était même pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour d'ailleurs – alors il attrapa le col du t-shirt de Lance et lui rendit férocement son baiser. Parce qu'il était _hors de question_ qu'il soit le seul à perdre ses moyens.

Keith serait incapable de dire combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser avant que Lance se mettre à frissonner curieusement et à le serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que Lance était tout bonnement en train de _rire_. Et même si Keith n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant, c'était pas franchement pratique d'embrasser quelqu'un qui était à moitié mort de rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, à la fin ? s'agaça-t-il.

Lance le regarda avec un mélange de moquerie et de tendresse dans les yeux.

\- Keith, t'es sur la pointe des pieds.

Keith mit une poignée de secondes à réaliser qu'il venait vraiment de trouver le moyen de le provoquer alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Il hésita très sérieusement entre lui coller une tarte et le plaquer contre le mur pour lui rappeler lequel des deux était le plus _fragile_.

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir avant d'opter pour la deuxième solution.

* * *

et voilààà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me crier dessus par review, je vous aime, adieu.

 **Aeliheart974**

 **PS : la petite référence à FFXV c'est pour toi Bymeha, que tout le monde sache que tu t'es trompée dans les paroles je t'aime fort ehhehe**


End file.
